


霸道总裁爱上退伍特种兵

by nezumikun_84



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Strike Back
Genre: M/M, Richlee - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 设定：现代乔总（设定就是霸道总裁╮(╯▽╰)╭）x退役军人破特（老婆已死有女儿）
Relationships: Joe MacMillan/John Porter





	1. 01

01

进展太快了。

当然不是说Joe是那种刻板的谈个恋爱要从约会看电影开始那种连十几岁的小朋友都已经不玩的模式了的那种人，他是一家大型电脑公司的CEO，平时周旋在各色美女俊男中间，可谓是男女通吃，一个酒会一个晚宴过后的艳遇也是平常，但是现在在他的套房里，一个有着最完美的下颚骨,身高近一米九，身材丝毫不输于他那个健身教练，这样一个男人正坐在在的阴茎上，缓慢地艹着自己。

被肾上腺素充斥着的Joe的大脑有些想不起来是怎么进行到的这一步，今天本该是很健康的一个应酬，骑马，完全不同于装逼利器高尔夫或者是纸醉金迷的bar party，也不同于办公室网络世界的快节奏数据流。合作人笑呵呵的给Joe介绍了马场的马师，John Porter，一个退伍军人。

Joe已经记不得第一眼看进眼里的是那微翘的薄唇，还是那至今无法确定是哪种蓝色的眼眸，或者是怕会被撞断的尖到可怕的鼻尖，不过目前这种骑马的姿势，这一切都看不真切，这是这个体位唯一的缺点？Joe不由自主的跟着节奏挺腰，长手沿着腰身往上，当然不同于以往那些在自己身上摇摆的男人或者女人，他的不但有着小小的伤口，更有那些肉眼可见的恐怖的伤痕，这是在伊拉克服役三年所留下的。不过这些都不妨碍Joe的手继续顺着伤口往上，保持健身而维持到现在的好身材以及匀称饱满的肌肉让Joe爱不释手。

空气中流动着暧昧的喘息声，那一把标准纪录片旁白的好嗓子现在压抑着呻吟，粗声的喘息，靠，简直让人把持不住，Joe一个激动，一把抓起那在马背上就瞩目的长腿，哦，小腿肚的肌肉，一边感叹一边将人翻了个身，体位的变换让两个人重重的喘了口气，Joe强势的扒开那双线条匀称的双腿，让他们环绕在自己腰上，随着这一系列的动作，阴茎的控制权总算回到了Joe总裁自己手里。

“啊……”一击重击让John破音而出，但是很快的又被收敛起来，Joe毫不吝惜的给了一个深吻，色情的舔走了来不及吞咽顺着嘴角蜿蜒的口水，舌苔更是一遍遍舔过略带胡渣的下巴，Joe不知道自己还会有这种小偏好的一天。乘胜追击，Joe懂得把握，他近两米高的个子可是很有用处的，他喜欢把对方按住狠狠操，那种征服的快感欲罢不能。Joe让深入浅出的节奏愈来愈快，舔着嘴唇欣赏眼前若隐若现蓝灰色眼珠，眼角的鱼尾纹都那么性感简直不科学。

“Joe……我……我快要……唔……”

John试图抚慰自己，Joe眼明手快的一把按住，强硬的摆动腰部，要压制住退伍军人可不是件容易的事情，所以Joe用他那不输给John的美音在他耳边低语，“为我射出来……”Joe看着Porter深吐了一口气，眼睛一下张大，卧室的暖色灯光下瞳孔中的蓝色呈现出一种更加迷离的色彩，Joe不自觉得舔唇露出志在必得的笑容，犹如猎豹一般一口咬住喉结，再靠着自己全身的重量全力挺进，两个人都没有忍住。

炸成了天边一道彩虹。Joe对这次性爱的评价，真太tm爽了，仗着自己的体型，Joe把人紧紧抱住，就这种粘腻的状态丝毫不会讨厌，反而是完全沉浸在两个人的体味中，这感觉真一点都不坏。

过了好一阵Porter才从这过分的快感中回过神，久违的性爱让他几乎无法承受，他一定是疯了才会在下班后跟那个一看就不是一个世界的总裁走，只是喝一杯什么的根本不是借口，他们都是成熟的男人，谁都知道喝一杯意味着什么。察觉总裁的那个还在自己体内，Porter只好攒起力气把2米高的家伙推倒在一边，Porter可是扛过机枪炸过碉堡的男人。

还沉浸余韵中的Joe被这么一推一时间没反应过来，看着Porter走向浴室的曼妙身姿，以及那个圆润挺翘的屁股，总裁觉得已经记不得手感了于是当机立断跳起尾随进了浴室。


	2. 02

02  
“我……不会让你走的！”  
Joe几乎是嘶吼出声，手腕用力按住身下还在徒劳的挣扎的躯体，Porter被绑住了双手，右腿也同样被绑在了床栏边，领带更是将好看的薄唇绑住，只能咬紧牙关承受着一点都不温柔的入侵，无处可逃。  
令人窒息的性爱，从疯狂中冷静下来的Joe看着已经放弃一动不动的Porter，这个从战场上活着回来的男人，这三个月的软禁生活几乎磨灭了他的锐气，压抑的生活让Porter的脸颊愈加显得瘦削，他手腕上的伤痕一道道，新的伤痕掩盖了旧的，就连身上也都是斑斑驳驳的痕迹，不仅仅是那些战场上遗留下来的，更多的是那些暧昧的不能为外人道的痕迹。  
性爱虽然如此残酷，但是事后的温存却莫名的柔和，Joe还没有完全发泄出来，但是这没有关系，他无比温柔的开始照顾起Porter半勃的阴茎，身后还残留着被残暴开拓的异样感，突如其来的温柔在这三个月中Porter都不能适应。男人经不得刺激，很快Porter可耻硬了，无论自己多么不愿意，身体诚实的反应起来，手上脚上的束缚被解开却也无力抵抗，嘴上的领带更是被人颇为色情地舔着扯掉。  
“唔……”还没来得及喘上一口气，那湿润的舌头就沿着耳朵尖一路来到了薄唇处，几乎是啃咬一般的亲吻，照顾阴茎的手也丝毫不放松，濒临高潮的呼喊被死死的堵在了嘴里，几乎要窒息，在Joe终于心满意足放开Porter的时候，Porter一口口水呛住，忍不住侧身咳嗽起来，已经能看到显现的肋骨的腹部起伏着，无比苍白。  
“……我……我不会离开……”Porter断断续续的说，慢慢的蜷起身体，不去理会又重新将整个身体重量覆盖在自己身上的那个人，那个不择手段的俊美异常的无比聪明的……家伙，“明天是我女儿的毕业典礼……我……我只是去参加一下……”感觉环绕着自己的手臂明显收紧了，Porter咽了口气，闭上眼睛不自觉得捏紧拳头，“please……my……king……”  
My King  
这句话让Joe心情大好，牢牢的将这个一米九的高个男人收紧在怀里，下巴摸索着曲线优美的肩头，说出的话喷出的气息李Porter的耳朵咫尺之遥。  
“你看我还硬着……”  
话说到一半Joe只是用唇贴着Porter的肩膀笑，但是Porter完全理解当中的意思，特别是身后某个不可无视的热度顶着他，还有后穴被过度使用的不适感以及肩头湿润润的舌头游走到耳根处的极致暧昧让Porter全身僵硬。  
“Alexandra是个可爱的女孩儿，我怎么舍得伤害她呢？”Joe低沉着嗓音，轻轻抚摸着腰窝，用拇指划过髋骨，因为过度消瘦显得有点突兀，“毕业典礼那么重要的日子怎么可以错过呢？”Joe用力将背对着的人转过身面对自己，固执的让他看着自己，Joe捕捉着Porter的视线，那双总是猜不透颜色蓝宝石一般的眼睛总是避开自己的视线，用力托起下巴让他正视。  
Porter总是避免去看Joe这个野心勃勃的男人，他要的东西太多太热烈，他想脱身而去没想到这个男人居然用他的女儿威胁他，妻子去世后女儿是他唯一的牵挂，这个残忍的男人。  
Porter找回了主动权，他把那个居然比自己还高的男人推倒在床上，暧昧地舔过他手掌的虎口，最终的目的是那个尚未发泄的地方，因为Porter的主动现在更加精神了。Joe喜欢Porter给自己口交，在还没发展成这样尴尬的关系的时候，Joe看着努力给自己舔着的Porter半合上的眼睛前的睫毛都能几乎达到高潮。  
靠，他要到了！  
Porter这家伙卖力起来真是，Joe只感觉湿润柔软的舌头环绕着自己，不断舔弄着敏感点，他喜欢从这个角度看着Porter，手掌不断的摩挲着颈后柔软的皮肤，还有那微微颤动的睫毛………………  
…………………………  
“磅！磅磅磅磅磅磅磅！”秘书差点要把门给敲坏了。  
“总裁！下午的会要开始了！您不是说有事提前开会？？！！！”  
Joe这才如梦初醒，低头一看小总裁精神抖擞，大白天果然不能看着什么五十度灰这破电影还脑补过多！！！！！！  
“我去下厕所，你帮我把购物车里的东西都买了，用你的账号。”  
于是秘书进来的时候发现总裁遁走去了厕所，而amazon购物车里的全是……SM道具，配合桌面上五十度灰的蓝光碟食用简直整个人都不好了。  
总裁一开完会直接开着跑车来到了城中的大学城，不用说Porter的祖宗八代他都查的清清楚楚，今天正是他宝贝女儿Alexandra的毕业典礼，大学城里都是穿着毕业服的少男少女，通过手机定位Joe很快找到了Porter，当然这事当事人不知道（Joe总裁偷偷在Porter的手机里安装的），有个漂亮的女孩子整个人都挂在了Porter身上。理智告诉Joe这是Porter的女儿，但是肉体让他直接冲过去一个勾手把人勾到了自己怀里……  
Shit！  
搞砸了。


	3. 03

03  
怎么说John Porter都是上过战场下过监狱，能策反敌军秒收迷弟的存在，所以当Joe发现自己购买的那些SM道具全都用在了自己身上是倒也是理据服。Joe动了动手腕腿脚，无一例外被那些自己加入购物车的的皮质绑带给缠住了。一回自己的豪华住宅就看到Porter打开了N个amazon小盒子就觉得事情不对，雕塑一般的侧面玩味笑容的嘴角以及上挑的眉毛，Porter眨了眨眼睛，细长浓密的睫毛在暖色灯光的照射下忽闪忽闪，就这么一个分神，Joe就只觉得天旋地转，Porter一个反手就把他按到在地，顺势就拿着那些皮质绑带给来了个五花大绑，就在客厅的地板上。  
哦，漏！他还在生气！其实被女儿知道了又有什么呢？现在的孩子可开放了呢！  
“Porter？~~Darling~~~”Joe也眨巴着自己的大眼睛努力努力的装无辜，。  
人都是练家子，这捆绑方式看来是对付恐怖分子的，使劲动了动全身分毫没有松动的迹象，Porter挑起了嘴角，邪魅一笑。哦哟，小总裁开始苏醒了，Joe不自觉得咽了咽口水，标志性的眉毛都快扬出额头了，这不会就是传说中的……“反攻？”这么一想小总裁简直是透心凉。  
Porter没有理睬总裁努力装出的大麦町狗一般的表情，继续拆了一个盒子，黑色比基尼一套，女士，布料加起来的面积还不及一个手掌，呃……  
“可能是我秘书买错了。”他才不会说出事实的真相，不过下次要提醒秘书以后签收快递也要她签收才行，归更到底的问题就是他已经把Porter的指纹信息输入门禁系统了。  
买错了？Porter继续不说话，只是默默地开始脱自己的衣服，这走向看不懂啊，Porter只是穿了一件基本款的白色T恤，抬手就脱了下来，那饱满的肱二头肌，那估计有B-size的结实胸肌，小麦偏白的肌肤更是让人垂涎欲滴，太赞了！等等裤子也？？？当圆润富有弹性的小屁股出现的时候Joe声音都颤抖了。  
“我们好好谈谈？”快放开我，我一定要把这个磨人的大兵操进床单里！  
然而没有任何回音，Porter只是拿过了两样东西，套套和润滑油，这个只是补货罢了，安全性爱人人有责。Porter眼看着全裸的Joe慢慢走近居高临下，是的，Joe就这么被绑在地板上，不地毯上，Joe喜欢这个角度，小总裁因为这个美景简直是要拼命突破裤裆了。  
Porter跪了下来，故意的坐在某人的裆部，挑起眼角用充满弹性的屁股缓慢摩擦了几下，Joe简直想立刻获得某种超级英雄的超能力挣脱那些绑着自己的东西，他都能感到小总裁都顶上了拉链。Porter慢条斯理的打开润滑油的罐子，现在润滑油都有一股好闻的味道，这次是玫瑰花香，气味蔓延开来，这种甜腻的味道相当催情，Porter色情将透明色的液体倒在手上往身后伸去。  
靠，完全看不到了！手在后面的动作Joe完全能够猜到，偶尔他也会欣赏对方准备自己不过现在这种完全是诱惑啊！而且是那种看得到吃不着的诱惑，简直了！就这个角度他只能看到因为快感而起伏的胸膛以及努力压力呻吟而气喘着活动的下巴。Joe努力想抬起腰身让小兄弟得到一点点抚慰，可是他的双腿被牢牢捆着，怎么电影里那些大兵挣脱就这么容易呢！  
终于帮自己开拓好的Porter慢条斯理的将手上润滑液和体液的混合物擦在身价不菲的西装裤上，重重的，然后从大腿一路向上来到已经将裤子撑成小帐篷的地方松开了皮带解开了拉链，轻轻一个拉扯小总裁就精神抖擞的站在面前，Porter深深喘着气，动作妖娆无比一边舔唇一边的扯开保险套的包装凑近小总裁好好的替小总裁穿上了小雨衣，末了还用手指弹了一下。  
雾草，差点就射了！太没面子了！  
这到底是什么神转折！难道要骑乘？骑乘我最喜欢了！Joe早就不由自主的开始喘气，他快要炸了！  
Porter终于整个人都压在了Joe的身上，他如希腊雕塑一般的五官近在咫尺，长长的睫毛下蓝宝石色的眼眸里充满着欲望。  
“到此为止……Joe……我相信你可以解决……这个？”  
这个英国佬的低沉英音简直苏到了骨子里，几乎让人浑身抖三抖。  
“那你呢？”  
Joe看了看Porter，小John和小总裁的状态差不多。来嘛，我可以帮你解决，人类何必这样互相伤害呢？  
“我想……我可以用这个……”  
Porter再度爬了起来，赤裸的背影走到那堆包裹间，拿出了一个绚丽的包装，Joe记得这是最新型的按摩棒，他一定是脑子被门夹了才放入了购物车，怎么都不会比他的小总裁好的！然后就看着Porter走姿风骚的去了浴室……关门的时候还回眸一笑。  
Shit！


	4. 04

04  
Porter不喜欢水，水刑，是审讯的惯用手法，这是一种看起来仁慈却残酷无比的手段，那被迫窒息的压抑至今都让Porter无法忘怀。然而周围的水流因为按摩浴缸的工作涌动着，几乎漫过了下巴，Porter就像抓着救命稻草一样紧紧环住某人的肩膀趴在他的胸前，而这个人仗着自己的身高还要高出那么几公分，同样挤在按摩浴缸中的躺在下方的他也只是被水漫过肩膀，正游刃有余的摆动着腰部顶弄，Porter就这样一会一会的被往上顶着，这奇葩的体位只能让他看到某人突兀的双下巴，可恨极了。  
“Joe……我……我不行……”  
Porter用他最低沉的语气贴着某人的锁骨发出声音，一张口还差点被水呛到，这下Joe终于肯放过Porter结束这漫长的性爱。Joe手上借力一把将全身无力趴在身上的Porter抱住挺起身体，Porter只觉得全身的重量都集中到了身后滚烫的阴茎上，这样突如其来的刺激让他达到了高潮，Joe也粗喘着在Porter体内射了出来。  
随着按摩浴缸的水流缓缓流出，两个人的气息也慢慢平复，Porter还是保持那个趴在Joe身上的姿势，Joe长的过分的四肢竟然还伸出了超级大型按摩浴缸的外面，不过疲软的小总裁还在Porter的体内，只是两个人都无力动作。随着水流的褪去，那个扎眼的按摩棒出现在Joe的眼前，他不可抑制的笑了起来，用下巴顶了顶趴在自己胸前的Porter的额头。  
“怎么样，还是我的家伙好吧。”  
身下的人还是不动，可是那尖耳朵是不是更红了？当Joe终于搞定了绑住自己的那些东西冲进浴室的时候看到的情景就是Porter站在浴缸边将那根奇形怪状的按摩棒推入自己身体深处，还做作的呻吟出声是为了刺激还以为被捆在地板上的自己。总裁抓住Porter愣住的时机一下子就把人扑进了浴缸，手指灵活的打开了震动开关。  
strike back！  
震动棒带来的快感让Porter整个人都发红着，呻吟着，他颤抖的想拔出罪魁祸首却被某个长手长脚的家伙紧紧箍在胸前，Joe恶意的用另一只手揉捏着臀部，在后穴中的按摩棒震动频率惊人，Porter整个人都发软了他用不出力气，挣脱不开强壮的手臂，膝盖无法用力顶起自己的身体，后穴更是被震得又麻又酸又软，Joe恶劣的将振动棒拔出来一点调低了频率，这种程度根本没法满足，Porter终于发出抗议，狠狠的在某人的乳头附近留下了一道牙印。  
“嗷！”Joe手一抖按摩棒被扔到了浴缸的角落，这才让Porter缓过气来，顺着那条牙印舔了一口含住乳尖吮吸，直到那个敏感点又红又肿。  
“Fuck！”Joe忍不住一把抓起Porter狠狠吻了上去，有鲜血的味道，他们吻得又凶又深，舌尖搅动着对方的口腔，Joe的双臂穿过Porter的腋下方便Porter攀住自己的肩膀，说实话接近一米九的Porter可不是什么身轻如燕，那一身的肌肉用手摸的就知道了，Joe的手顺着肌肉线条一路往下，轻易的侵入柔软润滑的后穴，修长的手指无情的长驱直入借着润滑液搅弄。Porter被刺激得挣扎起来手一滑碰到了操作板，按摩浴缸开始注水按摩水流也开始涌动起来。漫长的吻就此结束，Porter的眼睛在灯光下显现出蓝绿色，Joe能清楚的看到清澈的瞳孔中自己身影的轮廓。  
FUCK OR GET OUT  
Porter的声音好似天边传来一般，于是就一发不可收拾了。对于激烈的性爱的回忆都是很模糊的，只有Joe左边乳头周围的一圈牙印是真实的，Porter看着那个印记眨眨眼，终于问出口“你是怎么……？”要知道，那些网购的可是真家伙，而Porer的打结手法可是军队款的，平常人不会这么快挣脱，就算是他也需要挣扎好一阵。  
为此Joe可是废了他价值不菲的劳力士，限量版还有点点心疼，每个老板都怕出点啥绑架之类的麻烦事，所以Joe的名表都经过改装，进门受惊后一时忘记了，Porter进了浴室后这才回过神，Joe原谅了自己，被John Porter这么欲擒故纵一回谁试过谁知道。手表里暗藏的锋利小刀解开了皮质绑带，总裁一边脱衣服一边走向浴室，小总裁早就雄赳赳气昂昂的抬头挺胸，浴室没关紧的门口可以隐约看到大兵那身好身材，就抓住某人往菊花塞振动棒的机会总裁潜了进去。  
反的一手好击。  
美滋滋的总裁又开始不老实，手也往那挺翘饱满的臀部揉捏过去试图挤进臀缝，Porter还没来得及上手打回去手机铃声响了，是Porter的，是他女儿设定的特别来电和其他人的都不一样，一听是宝贝女儿的电话Porter立刻就爬出浴缸奔了出去，对的，就是裸奔，叛逆期延长了许久的女儿可是难得会打个电话。  
“Daddy……嗯……我找到工作了!”别扭的女儿始终是爱着父亲的。  
“那太好了……那你……还是和杰西卡一起住？”  
“大概不行……杰西卡想回华盛顿……Daddy，我被卡迪夫电子公司了！我要留在亚特兰大！”  
什么！  
Porter还没来得及惊讶就被人从背后一把抱住滚到了床上，造成的动静电话那头也当然是能感受得到。  
“Daddy？？……”  
“我……我没事……明天有空吃个晚饭？”  
“嗯……好吧……杰西卡叫我了，明天电话~~~”  
要不是某人在腰间作怪的双手他本可以和女儿多讲几句，还有卡迪夫电子公司是怎么回事！面对Porter的瞪视Joe一脸无辜憋笑表示，招人都是人事部负责的，我连汇报都不太看的，又不是我的贴身助理……  
“怎么样，我还缺个贴身保镖？反正你女儿也在我们公司？”Joe暧昧地摩挲着某人质感良好的腹肌，一边试图用不断落在肩头的吻说服Porter。  
Porter当然不会乖乖就范，还是那个手起手落将人摔倒在一边，格斗技巧什么的总裁是当真不行啊，开始迅速穿衣收拾。  
喂喂喂为什么收拾行李？？？从马场第一次见面到现在两个月了，Porter几乎隔三差五就住在这里，最近更是直接半同居状态。  
“很显然，我要搬回去，而且我会和我女儿一起住。”  
What！The! Fuck!  
总裁一个激动直接从床上翻到了地上。


	5. 05

05  
Porter觉得自己一定是疯了，他都四十多岁了，早已经过了年少轻狂的年纪，可是他现在嘴里咬着一件高级成衣的衬衫，躺在不怎么柔软的地板上，承受着暴风雨一般的操弄。这件衬衣绝对价值几百美刀，这样的衬衣一般绝对不会出现在他这间最普通不过的两居室公寓里，这件衣服的主人就是那个现在强硬又霸道急切的操着他的Joe Macmillan 。  
没有很多钱的John租住的是小型的两居室，他的房间一个一米九的男人都觉得狭小了，现在还挤进来一个近2米高的男人还要一起搞动作片这难度太大了，Joe一个用力挺进，Porter的长腿就撞到了床架子。  
“唔！”差点就松口了，Porter连忙咬牙咬住衬衫，一紧张后穴的收缩更加厉害了，刺激得Joe几乎要射出来。  
“嗷……轻点，快要被你夹出来了……”因为Porter死命咬着衬衫不松口，Joe也只能亲亲曲线优美的两颊肌肉，真不爽，要知道那双薄唇也是Joe很喜欢的一个点，还有那低沉性感的低吟，高潮时候的嘶吼都让人欲罢不能，不过……他们在这小小的两居室幽会，而Alexandra就在隔壁，这种三流住宅区的房子隔音效果简直就可以忽略不计了。  
Joe只是想抓住那双修长的双腿方便自己动作，又一下撞到了墙，三次了！他怀念自己套房里的kingsize大床，即便是地板他也怀念自己套房里的间距，这狭小的地板简直惹，他们当然不能去床上，且不说那床只有三尺半这么大，就这复合板的床架子按照他们的激烈程度绝对会报废，这动静估计会让全楼都知道他们在干啥！  
Porter用力紧紧抓住Joe的手臂，过分的刺激和压抑让Porter眼眶里止不住的泪水，背后坚硬的地板对他来说不算什么，他最怕就是弄出动静惊醒了隔壁的女儿，快点结束吧……Joe，Porter无声地望着Joe。  
Joe出差的这几天他搬回了自己家和女儿一起住，Joe也没来短信什么的，说到底Joe也是个总裁，工作起来也是个拼命三郎，这次的大生意一结束他就直接奔到Porter的小公寓了。半夜12点收到短信的Porter一开门就看到整个人高出门框的Joe，这种平价公寓平时Porter都觉得要撞头，昏暗的楼道灯光更增加了暧昧感，Porter还没来得及开口就被一下子吻住了，急切又霸道。Porter想推开这个几乎抱得要把他抬起的程度的家伙，但是他又不敢又不想，他也很想念Joe，几乎就是默认着任由Joe把自己推进了房间按倒在地。谢天谢地，女儿没有被吵醒。  
真是，他还没爽到呢，Joe还有些意犹未尽，离别几天，他简直想从头到脚好好摸一摸揉一揉，不过……来日方长，Joe一把霸道的扯去衬衫，一边用力挺进，Porter一声呻吟卡在喉咙口被Joe覆上的嘴唇尽数吞了进去，他一把抱起了Porter让他坐在自己的阴茎上，两个一米九左右的男人缩在在墙角，磕磕碰碰的，Porter的手臂一挥推倒了桌子上的杯子，瓷器在地板上破开的声音在这深夜异常刺耳。这样的刺激让Porter的后穴剧烈收缩，几乎控制不了要破口而出的呻吟，只能死死吻住Joe，两个人的呼吸都缠绕在一起，直接达到了高潮。  
爽！  
这种狭小的地方偷情的感觉真不错，就是被周围的家具撞的有点惨，Joe意犹未竟的在Porter的体内缓缓抽动着射精，嘴巴也贴着薄唇慢慢厮磨，听着Porter从喉咙深处传来的低吟，还有脸上混合着的汗水和泪水。  
“Joe……别……别这样。”Porter挣扎着从Joe的阴茎上站起来，房间的楼层比较矮，看着人高马大的Joe衣冠不整缩在简陋的房间一角Porter有点觉得好笑，几百刀的衬衫被他拿来擦掉那些粘液了，两个男人匆匆地擦了擦身体，Porter手忙脚乱的拿出衬衫给自己套上，要知道全裸套着衬衫那是致命的诱惑，正在给Joe找衣服的Porter被从后一把抱住，没站稳倒在了床上，前情提要，床只有三尺半，还不怎么牢固，于是吱呀一声……  
……………………  
………………  
“John！不要生气啊……”  
凌晨两点，国际电脑公司的总裁被关在了亚特兰大一间小公寓的门口，床又没坏……Joe可怜兮兮的从门缝看着Porter，努力求收留。  
“听着，Joe，我不能让女儿一清早看到她公司的老板在自己家里！”Porter看着Joe胡乱着套着的自己的衬衫，还是小了一码。  
“反正我们都见过了，讲真，我不介意当后爸。”想想还有些小激动呢，Joe挑挑标志性眉毛。  
当然回答他的只是关上的门。  
……好像更糟了  
第二天，Porter看着女儿有点心虚。  
“今天第一天上班，我开车送你。”Porter一边给土司涂着果酱一边说，昨天太疯狂了他到现在后背还是不太舒服。  
“好啊~”Alexandra眼珠都要掉出来了，那么明显的吻痕爸爸你都不在意吗！当然女儿并没有Alexandra戳破这一点，默默喝光了自己的麦片。  
当John那辆廉价的二手车开到了城市中最时髦的商业中心，看着长大成人的女儿一身OL的装扮像极了自己的妻子，和自己打完招呼去上班了，John微笑着，阳光照射下他的眼珠湖蓝色好看极了。  
“哦，这车太小了。”  
某个人自说自话的进了车，打断了John神游到天边的思绪，廉价的小车Porter都觉得伸展不太开，某人挤进来之后小车的四个轮子都发出了抗议。  
“大老板，我可是给人打工的，我还要上班。”  
“很好，那我们就来谈谈，我已经收购了你所在的马场，所以……不开老板去看看？”你现在也是我的员工了哟~  
Porter看着后视镜里的两条眉毛，从没有这么讨厌过。


	6. 06

06

Joe爱死口活了，尤其是那个人穿着一身矜持的军装，现在扶着自己的小兄弟吞吐，Joe对自己的尺寸还是相当有信心的，看着对方被填满的嘴唇不由得一激动又似乎涨大了一圈，这让Porter有点不适，下意识的吐出了口中的硬物。  
“哦……fuck！”不要停！  
Joe对上Poter的视线，那双美丽深邃的蓝眼睛被蒙上了一层迷雾，呆呆的伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角的唾液。雾草，这个磨人的大兵，Joe可不想早泄这么没面子，赶忙回了回神。  
“好好舔，宝贝儿~”Joe捏了捏老男人的脸颊，居然还有点婴儿肥。  
一声宝贝儿让Porter立刻出戏了，这总裁是玩情景剧过头了吧，对一个四十多岁的老男人叫宝贝儿。Porter眨眨眼，睫毛扇了几下，他会好好舔的，他歪头一笑，笑着弯起了嘴角，扶着硬邦邦热过头还在颤动的那根东西又一口吞了进去。  
赞！  
Porter的嘴上技巧是在和Joe一起后才突飞猛进的，他知道Joe喜欢什么，他喜欢被温柔的对待，喜欢舌苔慢慢划过柱身的触感，喜欢舌尖对顶部的挑逗，然后对着顶部小孔这么深深一吸，手也重重的捏了下后面的两颗球，Joe一个没把持住射了出来，射精的快感让Joe狠狠捉住作怪的家伙的下颚将自己狠狠顶进口腔深处，呕吐的感觉几乎无法承受，更别提浓稠的精液充斥着口腔，这到底不是什么西米露之类的甜品，很难下咽的好吗？  
射精后的满足感让Joe眉毛都舒坦的塌了下来，花了点力气把Porter拉到自己胸前，用拇指摸去从嘴角溢出的一部分自己的精液，捉住下巴的手一刻都没放松，顺着喉结往下抚摸，欣赏着Porter皱着眉头吞咽下精液的表情，末了居然又伸出舌头舔走了嘴角的那一点。  
在Joe还在脑内要对他做怎么怎么ooxx的事情的时候Porter已经从半跪的状态有些摇摇晃晃的站起，我的老天，那身有点过紧的军装已经有点皱，办公大楼的玻璃幕墙照射进来的阳光下这个男人一脸的还未从欲念中回神，裆部也同样被顶起，他慢条斯理的解开制服，解开外套纽扣的手势，反手脱下衬衣的干脆，扔掉皮带的淫荡，还有居高临下那一脸你还行不行的小表情。  
“怎么了？不行的话这次换我来？”  
雾草！Joe从老板椅上跳起把人按倒在了办公室的沙发上，真皮的黑色沙发衬得这个男人略显苍白的肌肤更加魅惑，Joe接手褪下了制服裤子，军绿色的裤子被扒下，修长的双腿又充满了有力的肌肉让人爱不释手，Joe的手从脚踝一路色情的往上摸不时的掐着充满弹性的肌肉，末了霸道的挤进了后面的穴口。  
“唔！混账……”  
没有润滑液让Porter一个吃痛，蜷起了脚趾头，转头躲开了某人压上来的嘴巴不想脖子又被咬了一口。  
“挑逗我的人可是你，现在想喊停？”Joe特别色情的从喉结一路往上舔，来到那曲线特别薄的喵唇舌头调皮的窜了进去，捕获另一条软软的舌头，口腔里还有着自己的味道，但并不妨碍两个人舌头都纠缠在一起的深吻。  
开拓的并不充分，Joe就着深吻，深深的把自己插了进去，这适应起来还真是比较难，嘴被堵住，呻吟卡在喉咙里无法出声只能牢牢抓住某个作怪的家伙的肩膀，可恨的是居然连西装外套都没脱，等到巨物全部进入后Joe才放开Porter的薄唇，粗重的喘息从喉咙深处传出，Porter一边试图缓和自己的呼吸一边忍耐着适应身后的异样，恍惚间想起来在被Joe缠上之前他有个很重要的问题要问，不过当Joe开足马力后他又完全忘记了，他的腰啊！  
皮质的沙发可比小公寓的地板舒服多了，于是小别的他们在前一晚没有干的特别爽的情况下又干了个爽。

太淫荡了……Porter略有些失神的看着天花板吊顶，这可是卡迪夫电子公司大楼顶层的总裁办公室，他和他的老板一下午就这么搞在一起，居然还玩了军装play！  
【等等！军装！】  
就这套在他们抵达了马场Joe就磨着让他穿上的军装，还穿着骑了马，要不是Joe嫌弃马场的办公室太过窄小，估计等不到回城里就干上了，然而重点是这特么就看着是自己服役的时候那身啊！！！！  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

办公楼里，第一天上班的新鲜人Alexandra正在处理工作，她今天送给了自己老板一件大礼，深藏功与名，毕竟作为女儿还是很清楚自己老爸把最宝贝的军装塞在了家里的哪个柜子里。

我就在这里打上结束了  
反正总裁和他的贴身保镖从此以后过上了没羞没臊的性福生活~


End file.
